


The Champions

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: “I just wanna make this biy the happiest he’s ever been.”Just a bunch of Hedric fluff and angst. Most likely after 1998.





	The Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention of death, grief, guilt, comfort  
> Words: 272

Harry trudged into the flat he shared with his boyfriend, Ron, and Hermione, soaking from the rain and not minding. He didn't look up as he heard someone, likely Ron, called his name. He made his way to the room he shared with Cedric and sat on the floor.

 

He heard a knock. "I want to be alone!"

 

He could hear Ron sigh. "Alright Mate, dinner's ready whenever you are."

 

Minutes passed, Harry staring at the wall, hating himself.

_**Failure.** _

_**All your fault.** _

_**You deserved it, not him.** _

 

  "Harry, my love?"

 

Harry's breath hitched. "I, I want to be alone."

 

Cedric ignored him and opened it slowly. "Oh, Harry, what's wrong?"

 

Harry sighed as Cedric sat next to him. "Work."

 

Cedric tried standing him up. "Come on, let's get you into bed, eh?"

 

Harry shook his head. "Don't deserve bed. Thompson doesn't get a bed."

 

It was at the name Harry's voice cracked and Cedric realized Harry's friend had likely been killed. "C'mere, love."

 

Harry yelped as he was pulled into Cedric's lap, but didn't protest. He instead rested his head on Cedric's shoulder. "Door, close."

 

Cedric kicked the door with his foot. "Harry, it's not your fault."

 

Harry sniffled. "I was stupid, and now Thompson's little girl hasn't got a dad."

 

Cedric massaged his back, and just kept whispering to Harry.

 

  "Ced?"

 

  "Yeah Harry?"

 

  "I don't wanna do this anymore. I can't lose anyone else."

 

Cedric sighed and kissed his head.  Harry wouldn't leave the Aurors, no matter what he said now. He couldn't stay away.

 

  "Ced?"

 

  "Yes, Harry?"

 

  "I like to be alone, but I'd rather be alone with you."


End file.
